Alchemist of Youkai Academy
by Emeraldsblood
Summary: A Deal with Truth gets Edwards stuck in a school for monsters.Will he survive? First fanfic


The Portal had begun to slowly consume Edward, Ling, and Envy. He had once again done alchemys greatest taboo, human transmutation. Edward watched as the souls inside Envys, monstrous body, groaning in agony while they were taken apart. Used as the toll.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment "_Thank you_," he thought.

In a large flash of blue light all traces of Edward, Ling, Envy and the souls that were inside of the homunculus disappeared

**XXXXXXX**

"The body and soul are connected to one and other by the mind," Edward thought as he hurdled through the Portal, "A portion of my body now hurdles toward the portal of truth, so there's no point in struggling, I have to let my mind guide me into the portal."

"Now what's this, your not even trying to get your body back are you?" The Truth said out of nowhere in an eerie voice.

Before Edward knew it he was suddenly dropped in front of his Portal Door.

"Agh, ow, ouch!"Edward grumbled, painfully due to landing on his human arm which was broken due to recent events with Gluttony and Envy.

As the pain slowly began to fade he stood up, "Alright I made it."

"Huh?" Edward said startled, looking behind him to see another Portal Door."What the- since when where there two Portals?"

Edawrd also saw another boy sitting next to the other Portal. His eyes widened in absolute shock. He saw a grim-faced boy with long, golden hair and eyes. He was deathly skinny and completly naked sitting in front of the other Portal Door. Turning around to see Edward he realised the boy looked just like...

"_Al!" _Edward began running towards him, but almost as soon as he tried the Portal Door behind him opened and several, long black hands stretched out and wrapped themselves around him and started pulling him back into the Portal Door.

"Al, come on, please, hurry up!" Edward yelled despetately struggling to stay out of the Portal and move towards his younger brother. "Al!"

Alphonse stood up looking at Edward sadly, " I can't. Your not my own soul. I'm sorry I can't go with you."

Edwards eyes widened in a mix of shock and sadness.

The last thing either Edward or Alphonse saw before the door closed was the sad looks on each others face.

Once the door closed Alphonse closed his eyes in sorrow.

BAM!

Just at that moment Edwards metal fist collided with the Portal Door forcing it to open.

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted, demanding his attention, "Look at me! No matter what I'll come back for you!" Edward epicly pointed at Alphonse with his auto-mail arm, "Just wait. Just wait there!"

The Portal had closed once again.

**XXXXXXX**

Edward found him himself flying through the Portal. This time he thought he'll be sent back to his world.

"Now wasn't that heart-warming. Hahaha, two brothers trying to get back what the other had lost."

The sound of the Truths voice ringed in Edwards mind.

Once more a large flash of light engulfed Edward leading him to who knows where.

**XXXXXXX**

Once more he was dropped off infront of his Portal Door, except this time behind him wasn't another Portal Door and Alphonses withering body. All that was behind him was the white outlined figure of the being known as Truth. It looked the same as back when Edward saw it when he and Aplhonse tried to bring his mother back as kids on that horrific night except this time it had Edwards right arm and left leg.

"Why? Edward said, confused, "I payed the toll for equivalent exchange didn't I?"

Truth looked amused, "This has nothing to do with the toll. I just wanted to offer you deal."

Before Edward could begin swearing at the thing it interjected.

"For your brothers body and your arm and leg," It added.

To say Edawrd was taken aback would have been an understatement , "My brothers body and my arms and legs." He repeated, not believing what he had just heard.

"Correct and all you have to do meet to my demands."

A vision if his brothers body in front of the Portal Door came to him before finally saying, "What do you want?"

"I just want to send you to a certain school for "special people" and for you to stay there for a year at the very least and then I'll give you your brothers body and your limbs. Truth said. "Oh, and send you back to your world of course."

"How will I get back here?" Edward asked.

"Just open up the Portal and send yourself back," Truth said

"But what about the exchange?"

"Thats your problem."

"I can't just take a human life." Edward said.

"Don't worry I doubt there'll be many humans or any at all where your going," Truth said, grinning.

"What the hell do you mean," Edward said, half-angered, half-curious.

Truth didn't answer, but was still grinning, "Well think about it this way. My offer may just be your ony chance to get back little brothers whole body and your missing limbs.

Edward was struggling internally, _Damnit. This stupid thing is right, but what about Al? He'll have no idea whether I'm alive or dead. Still this may my only chance to get his body back without taking lives or using the Philosopher's stone I have to do it. I'll find someway to reach you Al. I promise. _"Fine it's a deal," Edward finally decided

As soon as the words came out of his mouth the Portal Door behind him opened and the black arms reached out for him once again wrapping around him and pulling him in, but unlike last time he didn't sruggle. There only was fierce determination in his eyes.

The Truth waved at him as they were friends saying goodbye their final goodbyes," See you in a year, heh heh, well if you actually live that long."

Edwards snapped to Truth, "What the hell do you m-

Before he could finish the Portal Door had closed taking him to Youkai Academy. A school specifically made the use of monsters. Well it's like they say nothing worth getting is easy to get.


End file.
